Warmth
by HawkheartedLion
Summary: Jack is being punished for sneaking into the Warren when Bunny noticed something was going on with Jack. He is acting odd and Bunny is confused as to what the cause might be.


Jack sighed as the egg squirmed in his cold grip. This was only his second and Bunnymund was on his thirty-second. He had agreed to come over and help Bunny decorate some eggs even if it was a few months before Easter. Jack was bored and it seemed the best way to help keep himself occupied. If his original intention was to break into the Warren to paint some of the sentential eggs with a Christmas theme he made no mention of it when Bunny found him smuggling in cans of paint.

"Ya gotta be gentle with 'em, mate. They ain't gonna sit still if yer crushin 'em."

Jack sighed and lowered the brush he was holding, "I'm not crushing them, Bunny. They're tricky little things. Plus I think they hate me," He looked a little put out and sunk down on himself as he thought about it. The egg finally managed to scurry away painted blue on one half with a messy line across the other side from when it started to wiggle.

Bunny grabbed the dancing little egg and held it up to inspect it. It was truly ugly if he was honest about it but Bunnymund knew that it was the effort up in that made them special. He held the egg out to Jack again, "They don't hate ya Jack."

"Yes they do. They are so tiny. They're just jealous aren't they? That's it isn't it," he slumped over on the rock he was on and flopped on the grassy ground. He laid there looking up at the Warren's roof, unmoving.

Bunny just rolled his eyes at Jack's over dramatics before speaking up. "Mate, get off the floor."

"Make me, Hallmark."

Bunny rubbed his temples and got up to walk around to Jack. "What was that, Snowflake?"

"I like snowflakes. They're so pretty and I like all the different, uh-shapes."

Bunny gave him a weird look as he held a paw out to the boy. "Ya okay there?"

"Your paws are so big," he drew out the last word as he took the offered paw and yanked making Bunny stumble. "They are so fluffy." Bunny just stared in shock as Jack rubbed his face into the back of his paw.

"Um, I think we need to get you some help, Jack."

"I don't need help, kangaroo. I just need some, some, erm. Snow! I need snow." He giggled and fell back into the soft grass, "snowflakes."

"Yeah mate, snowflakes and all that wintery gibberish. We're gonna go get ya some." He picked the small spirit up by his hood and started to walk out of the Warren hoping that he could quickly fix this before the others found out Jack was a few gulls short of a harbor.

"Wait Bunny. Bunnnny. Bunbun. Hey wait I need my staff. Can't lose my staff," he was wiggling around like the egg earlier and Bunny was forced to practically toss the staff at the child.

"Good God, mate keep your hair on."

Jack gasped, "is it falling out? Quick, Bunny, catch it!" Bunny choose a tunnel and quickly headed down that way as Jack frantically grasped at his head managing to hit Bunny in the head a few times in the process. "Bunny you like me right? You're not mean like your eggs."

"Yeah I like ya mate. Even if ya are a dingo in a nursery." He sighed and quickly headed down another fork as he tried to get there as quickly as possible. He didn't really have a set destination in mind he just needed to be somewhere cold.

"Good, cause I like you to. You're a good friend."

"Thanks I'll cherish that." To be honest Bunnymund had no idea what to do with this Jack. He was used to dealing with snark and jokes. This touchy, feely, slightly crazy Jack was making him very uncomfortable. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle.

Jack laughing was usually a bad sign whenever he was around Bunny but this new insane Jack made it seem at least ten times worse.

Then he slipped and almost fell face first. "Jack you little sod!"

"Bunny, I'm bored. Food I'm also hungry."

"Unfreeze my Warren and I'll think about getting you some food."

"I want candy. Easter Bunny hippity- hoppity and get me some candity."

"Jack, I swear to the Man in the Moon-"

"I'm hot Buns. I'm too hot."

"What?" Bunny looked at the spirit hanging limply in his arms toying with his staff as the Pooka walked along.

"I don't like to get to hot. I can get a little loopy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It can get pretty bad."

"Never would 'ave guessed, mate."

"Bunny, Bunny. Hey. Swear you won't tell um, Tooth or- or North. You can tell Sandy. He won't tell anyone."

Bunnymund was positively giddy with this new information. "I won't whisper a word." That didn't mean that he couldn't use it to his own advantage. At this point he decided that he had come far enough north and opened an exit to his tunnels. He peaked over the rim to see snow and thought this would be good enough. He leapt out and hauled Jack out next. The little flower that appeared when his rabbit hole closed up was quickly covered up by the blowing snow.

He was already shivering while Jack was busy snuggling up into the light fluffy snow. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me yet, mate. Ya sure ya gonna be okay out here?"

"Maybe if you bring me some candy?"

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." He opened up a hole and left after making sure the boy's staff was within reach.

If Jack visited the Warren and found it to be a bit cooler because Bunny forgot to close a door to a colder region then nothing was said. North leaving open a few windows at the Pole to help Jack deal with the heat of the fires, they all turned a blind eye. When Tooth added a fountain that pumped up cold water and lowered the temperature around the main tower everyone thought it was a great feature.

No one brought up the incident with Jack but when Bunny and the young spirit were alone Bunny made sure to work it the conversation somehow. At least until Jack learned that Bunny had a burning hatred for chickens. After that they agreed to mutually drop the topic.


End file.
